In computer simulation, an important aspect is to credibly replicate an actual environment, which facilitates and helps maintaining immersion. In order to remain credible, the image generation in the computer simulation should adapt in a realistic manner to changes in the physical environment. In particular, the image generation should consider whether a night-vision mode is relevant.
The present invention aims at considering when the night-vision image generation mode should be switched on.